


In which Dionysus calls Hermes Papa.

by Anonymous



Series: Demigod Dionysus new adventure. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dionysus de-aged and calls Hermes Papa. Old secrets come to light that can cause a war in the world of god.
Relationships: Dionysus & Hermes (Percy Jackson)
Series: Demigod Dionysus new adventure. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an outline. I am not sure if I write this in a story. I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Hebe the goddess of youth and the daughter of Hera and Zeus had is displeased with Zeus's treatment of her brother Ares. She has an argument with Zeus when Dionysus drops by and announce he heard a new great Prophecies from the new Oracle. That gave Zeus an excuse to dismiss Hebe, and as a result, Hebe cruse Dionysus before Dionysus can announce the new Prophecies.

Hebe turns Dionysus into a seventh-year-old. Suddenly instead of a grown man a seventh-year boy/ girl in a dress appears. Now the seventh-year old Dionysus has no memory after his seventh birthday and he is scared out of his wit, he is suddenly surrounded by gigantic humanoid figures and he begins to cry. He thinks, he was with his aunt, uncle, and his cousins and celebrating his seventh birthday and one moment later he is enclosed by two gigantic humans who look like a father with his very angry looking daughter.

At this moment Hermes comes because he hears yelling. Dionysus immediately recognizes Hermes ( his Papa), who raised him till he was three, and before Hermes found his aunt Ino. Hermes visits him once a while to make sure he is fine. Today (in Dionysus's mind,) at his seventh Birthday Hermes (his Papa) gifts him a new shiny hair clipper as a birthday gift. He immediately cries out for his Papa (Hermes) and runs to him to hug him. Hermes wants to make sure nothing bad happened and suddenly, Hermes is hugged by the seventh-year-old Dionysus, who called him Papa.

After a while, Zeus attempt to talk to Dionysus about the Prophecies only to cause Dionysus to cry harder. Finally, Hermes clams Dionysus down and Dionysus falls asleep on Hermes's lap.

Nevertheless, Dionysus didn’t realize Zeus and Hebe give him weird looks.

When Zeus starts yelling a Hebe to change him back, Hermes takes it as a clue to leaves with the half-asleep child Dionysus. Dionysus is happy his father Hermes takes him away from the scary father and daughter pair.

Hebe say Dionysus can only change himself back, most of the god haven’t a problem with it. Athena who observes the whole thing theorized that because Dionysus was a demigod when he was seventh old and only can change back when he becomes a god again. And to become a god he must grow up first.

Zeus decided to take Dionysus to the camp and Hermes had the honor to raise Dionysus a second time. Zeus gives Hades a message to bring Dionysus's aunt and cousins to the camp to help Hermes raise Dionysus. Athena advises that they can’t let Dionysus know he was a god because this can cause Dionysus to get too arrogant and fail to reclaim godhood.

Apollo finds it funny that Dionysus calls Hermes Papa, but then Apollo hears that he must take over a part of Hermes' duty he stops to laugh. Aphrodite comments Dionysus make a fine girl, he could be one of her daughters.

At the camp the camper is upset they only hear a part of the Prophecies before Dionysus went to Olymp.

Hermes is greeted by Chiron and explain the situation. Chiron calls a champ meeting. Nico surprisingly comes by and inform Hermes his father declines Zeus's request and give a speech about death is death. And Dionysus's aunt became a minor ocean goddess a long time ago and still lives.

The meeting begins with Percy comment why is a sleeping girl (Dionysus) on Hermes' lap and the Stoll brother jokes about a new sister who has the best service on how to come to the camp or she is their new stepmother. Annabeth says she is too young to be their stepmother.

Pollux comments maybe she is a sister of his because he saw a woman who looks like her a few times when he lives with his father and a few time at his father's bedroom. 

Hermes starts to explain the situation and there are various reactions and questions.


	2. Dionysus's first day at the camp and Hermes think he needs a drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus's first day in camp and show everyone he is the future god of madness. Hermes continues to play father for Dionysus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an outline. I am not sure if I write this in a story. I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Forgot to mention this story happend shortly after The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson & the Olympians)

After Hermes explained why Dionysus is a kid, everyone has many questions. Excerpt Nico di Angelo he is sure this is a problem that doesn’t involve himself. After all his father Hades already explain it to him and ask him to not get involved. Hades had warned him Dionysus was a real maniac as a kid and is the god of madness for a reason. Even without being Zeus's son, he records being in trouble and causing trouble. And he is/was very bipolar. A lot of Chthonic like Dionysus and Dionysus despite a son of Zeus has relation to the underworld more than Hermes, who is also a messenger and went to the underworld regularly. Thinking of his experiment of Chthonic gods Nico can sum up it in one sentence: even when they want to help or are friendly, they often forgot mortal can die or there is a small difference between life and death. Or they often forgot the significant difference between life and death. Like what it would kill you, ok but after it would be easier. Or this life you have bad luck, maybe next life it gets better. Or as a reward when your death I can give you the Job under my domain. Or Nico can you help me with this task? This stupid war kills a lot of people, can you fetch me a bucket of water of Lethe? I must wash these souls. Or Nico can you go to Tartarus to give Nyx a message, only stop by his father to remind them that Nico will likely die because they forgot not everyone can visit Tartarus frequently and go away from it. The Children of Nyx often forgot Tataurus is dangerous.

If Hades has the consideration to make Dionysus a Chthonic god Nico like to not get involved. Less a chthonic god come and ask him to visit Tartarus. They talk Tartarus like it a sweet harmless childhood home. When young Dionysus has these people as a friend he doesn't want to know what he would be like.

Then Percy asks the first question, he asks if Dionysus is a kid and a demigod, why he is a girl. Annabeth says he is rude and that Dionysus only dresses as a girl to hide from Hera and Hermes's explanation, Dionysus is exactly like when he has his seventh birthday. But Hermes says the myth has it wrong, Dionysus can change gender at will, most of the gods can do it if it does not come into a conflict with their domain and all gods can do it if they willing to learn for a short time. Dionysus is one of few gods who do it at birth and do it frequently. So often he and Apollo decide to avoid date Violett eye woman to avoid accidentally date Dionysus. Apollo makes the mistake and regrets it. He thinks there was a lovely woman who calls him brother and flirts with her. Delight didn’t run away or get crushed Apollo to spend a lot of time with Dionysus till a drunken episode from Dionysus and scarred Apollo forever away for Violett eye woman. Hermes didn’t know what happened. Apollo refused to tell and Dionysus can’t remember. Hermes didn’t date Dionysus because is very weird to date someone who you practically raised. The Hermes Kids ask their dad if he can change into a woman too.

Hermes quickly changes the subject and asks if there a place Dionysus can sleep wants to avoid answer this question. Pollux wants to have his dad in his cabin. But Hermes that they must avoid Dionysus knows he was a god and grew up as normal as possible. Pollux asks and what he would say if Dionysus asks whose son he is when all Demigod gets claimed.

Hermes says Demeter owns him a favor and he can ask him can act he is her son. Pollux is not happy but says nothing. His dad tells enough story what happened when you forcefully speak against a god. And what his dad usually does when someone gets on his nerve. God, when they are in a good mood their maybe hear you out but in 9 of 10, they will painfully kill you. Or make you regret that you are born.

The next thing to discuss is Hermes' new duty (leading the camp, raise Dionysus and look after the camp) and he must work between raise Dionysus. And give everyone a call three-time call token and Hermes make eye contact with his sons to call him if there an emergency. Only for an emergency.

The Stoll brothers pout because Dionysus gets more attention from Hermes than his real sons and daughter. Hermes looks guilty and says he care for them he looking at them out even he can’t show it. As proof, he says something the brother tries to hide. The twins shut his father down before he can the name of their secret crush, but they all know which daughter they fancy. The Stoll brothers get his father to shut up because nobody wants their father to announce their secret crush in front of everybody.

Nico mention Dionysus can’t sleep in Zeus's cabin if they want to keep Dionysus de-age secret from himself and everybody else in the camp.

Hermes says it makes sense. Before he can say anything further Dionysus slowly wakes up cutely.

A few people say is Dionysus cute.

And before Hermes says something Dionysus asks where am I, Papa.

Chiron looks mildly surprised but says nothing. Pollux gets big eyes his father say to Hermes Papa. The Stoll brother is one-second away to laugh out loud. Annabeth frequently tries to remember which myth can explain it. Percy has his mouth open And the other camper is in various degrees of disbelief.

But Nico looks disinterest already has a one-hour lesson from his father to cover all the important information. Hades is like when Dionysus is involved it result normally in abnormal death and result in abnormally more paperwork. Because each Chintonic god muss decide which domain the cause of death falls and which god must take the soul. And for future reference that all must document accordingly. And when Dionysus kills it gets messy who are responsible to take the soul. Like Hades sent Nico to avoid more paperwork.

Percy wants to ask about what Dionysus calls Hermes Papa, but silent with a glare from Hermes.

Annabeth begins to explain greek gods are real. Only see Dionysus look disinterest like do you think I dump look. Nico mentions Annabeth to stop to give Dionysus (he) time to question.

Dionysus mention he knows the greek god is real, his grandmother is the goddess of Harmonie and he sees her many time a week when she comes with her flying chariot. And some of his great-grandfather Ares come to teach his great-grandson/daughter fight or great-grandmother Aphrodite come by for a dinner.

The cabin leader of the Aphrodite asks what it like when their Mother Aphrodite has dinner with them.

Dionysus answers that great-grandmother hates it when they call her so and she wants to be called Lady or Mistress. And she likes to dress up the children's and she loves to make a love match. After a visit to her many people in the neighborhood are getting married. And often in hurry.

…

And the leader of Ares's cabin asks what Ares does when he visits. Dionysus answers training as if there are soldiers who will fight in a grand war soon. And describe some very intensive training that put the training in Spartar in shame.

But Dionysus knows is necessary because half of his family are demigods and a monster trend to attack their house.

He hates it being the son of a demigod. His older cousin Pentheus likes to brag about it and that he is the son of a Spartoi, people who sprang up from the dragon’s teeth sown by grandfather Cadmus and so on.

His family all are a demigod or children of demigod. Or married to one god. He hopes he can escape the fate of married a mortal because god trend to be extremely jealous. And luckily Papa is mortal. Demigod trend to have a dangerous life as only the grandson of a minor god he is relatively safe. With these words, he hugs Hermes and says he is lucky to have him as a father as a normal mortal.

The Stoll brother can’t hold their laughter. Annabeth says something this is not right. Nico holds his breath expect to witness Hermes's wrath being called a mortal. And the Ares and Aphrodite leaders think about if they want their parent to a weekly dinner in camp.

Hermes looks extremely uncomfortable. He has lied to Dionysus when he was young he was a normal mortal. And because Dionysus never sees him use the godly power and Dionysus would be very surprised and sad he lied to him. He remembers when he says he the god Hermes the first time Dionysus didn’t believe him at first. That was when Dionysus was older.

Because before when he does something mortal can’t do he always says he has Hermes's blessing to travel so fast and far. The first time he tells Dionysus he is Hermes the god Dionysus was petty clam about it and ignored him for weeks.

It's nothing in comparison when Hermes tells Dionysus he isn’t his father but a brother was not good. The first time he tells Dionysus and the first time Dionysus believed, he travels to India to avoid knowledge Zeus as his father and vent his anger.

After Dionysus clam down he didn’t even regret it. Maybe a little. He claims he regrets it a little not telling Hermes he is going.

And after so many years it bit him in the ass again lying to Dionysus when he is young again.

So when Hermes says to Dionysus that he is his little calf (a nickname when Dionysus is a boy) and fawn (nickname when Dionysus is a girl) that he is a god and he lies to protect you. And want to say something further but

Dionysus interrupts Hermes with laughter he says he already knows because he fit so perfectly in his mother's crazy family he must be a god to survives multiple encounters with great grandfather Ares, who is very overprotected to grandmother Harmonia. The last male who was a frequent visitor was killed by Ares because he was looking at his grandmother. And tell some other odd thing that happened in the house and consider it as normal.

All campers looking at Dionysus as if he grows a second head.

Nevertheless, it makes sense that Dionysus didn’t find it strange that Hermes can travel so fast or is a god. His mother's family is strange enough that the god of Olymp didn’t look out of place.

When Hermes mentions Dionysus is a son of Zeus, Dionysus says he knows the jokes from his mother, but when Zeus hears it he finds it not funny and kills her. So for safety reason let stop with the joke.

Hermes decides to correct it later.

Hermes introduces his sons and tells Travis to get Dionysus in cabin 11.

And Dionysus was liked, ok papa. Hello, big brother Travis he can not wait to meet his other older siblings.

Travis and Connor look like is it Christmas and think they can collect more blackmail stories.

…

Back in the main house, the camper gives Dionysus identity as a son of Hermes. After Dionysus went to cabin 11 the camper have a conversation about what they learn.

The camper never knows Dionysus is a great-grandson of Ares and Aphrodite. A few jokes for I never see the family resemblance between Ares or Aphrodite and Mr. D. And a lot of comment why is Mr. D so cute as Kid why Mr.D looks like that when he is usually at camp. And when Ares is Dionysus then Zeus is Mr.D Great-Great -Grandfather and father. That Zeus sleeps with his great-grandchild. All like Greek gods are weird and sleep with everyone. Hermes comments that only Zeus and Poseidon. Percy doesn’t like the comment. Till Hermes say because the Prophecy is fulfilled that means the oath the big three invalids because they swore till the prophecy is fulfilled they would not have any demigod children. Because the prophecy is fulfilled Zeus and Poseidon will spawn many children again.

Someone asked why not Hades. Hermes says Hades usually waits for the child's death before he spawns the next one, so till Nico dies Hades will not have any more demigod children. Nico and Percy are like I don’t want to know about my dad's nightlife.

Suddenly Hermes gets a message and must do his job and leaves. Like Demeter and Persephone want Hermes to come immediately it only takes a moment they can return whatever they have done. Say to his other son a cover story for Dionysus's absence and why he is here.

The camper discusses which lie they tell with godly permission. Annabeth and the Apollo head counselor find lying not good, but quickly help to find believably lies.

.. 

In Hermes cabin:

Travis asks Dionysus a question where he likes to sleep and Dionysus asks who is Dionysus?

Travis takes it as a joke and asks for his name. but he thinks Dionysus answer Zagreus, shorth Zag.

After a while, Dionysus discovers the hidden wine and gets half of the Hermes cabin drunk with only one bottle of wine. He thinks something like even my grandmother drinks better stuff and transform the wine into a better wine. And Travis loses control of himself. The whole Hermes to get Zag ( or Dionysus) from the house they want to prank the Demente cabin. And Dionysus makes the fruit and plant grow very big. And drive the Demeter cabin mad when they try to stop the growth. 

Chiron wants to stop it but is driven mad by looking Dionysus directly in the eye.

The camper nearby wants to help but the juice of the Strawberries makes them drunk. Overall some grapes are growing and Pollux wants to stop the growth but gets drunk in the process.

When the other cabin leader wants to see what happened it too late and the air makes you drunk or mad or both.

And sometime later the half of the camp are drunk or mad or chained down by the plant. Or all three of them. Percy tried to stop it with his Power by shielding himself with his power, but overpower by a strangely stronger Dionysus, as a son of Zeus and birthed by Zeus (theoretic two divine Parent because technical he has three parents which two of them are very powerful god and the other a powerful demigod with a god and demigod as a parent)

Hermes returns with Persephone and Demeter to claim cabin 12 as Persephone cabin and sees the scene. Immediately Hermes goes to Dionysus and begins to calm him down. Persephone and Demeter stop the plant from growing.

When Hermes gets Dionysus to calm down and assure him is ok and he is here and he is safe. When Dionysus clam down and the mad people are sane again and the drunk is falling asleep. When Hermes ask Dionysus why he does it, Dionysus answer he doesn't know. Dionysus fears he make Hermes angry and Hermes will ignore him. 

Hermes says he believes him and assures him he isn’t mad or so. He is only worried. Dionysus apologies to make him worried but Hermes says he didn’t have to apologize. Dionysus is so glad to have Hermes as a father, he can’t imagine a different father than Hermes. And Hermes cuddle Dionysus fear he would disappear when not looking. Dionysus hugs Hermes tighter and fears when he let go Hermes go forever.

But Demeter and Persephone finally bound the last sleeping drunk people with the plant, so they can’t do anything stupid.

Persephone summons a god of sleep and asks if he can see in Dionysus's subconscious if he can see why Dionysus does it. The answers are after looking. On the seventh birthday after Hermes went Hera drive Dionysus Forster's family mad and himself. Extract the moment where Dionysus sees where his aunt and uncle kill their children and one second away to kill him he comes to the future in his point of view. Hera was to drive him mad and seeing Zeus and Hebe argue delay the process. Seeing Hermes against the mind of Dionysus and shut it down what happened to him.

His mind protects him by forgetting it. But the subconscious doesn’t forget it.

Hermes knows he was lucky to have Apollo protection when he was born and his mother was immortal and Hera couldn’t harm his family permanently and as Queen of God, she can’t punish, kill or make life hell directly without fear of a rebellion punishment herself.

Or when born as a god or born from a goddess Hera must knowledge the new god and can’t harm another god for a personal reason without break the ancient law. But Zeus and Hera hold the record of broken ancient law. But they won’t do it without thought.

Hermes thinks of the many children of Zeus in Ancient time and their mother, who many Hera kill without a second thought. Who many demigods Zeus kill because he felt like. Hermes thanks Olymp the time are over and hope Zeus didn’t realize that he can spawn new children.

Dionysus, now young and innocent has a chance to have a happy childhood he deserves a childhood without a crazy god after him. Hermes felt he is younger when he sees Dionysus so young again.

When Persephone wants to spend the spring and summer at the camp to teach Dionysus about his plant/earth power. Demeter is against it, nevertheless, when Persephone mentions she wants to spend time with her brother Hermes, she hasn’t seen him for so long. Much to Nico's displeasure, he returns after report it to his father and didn’t get drunk/mad. Demeter thinks maybe she is finally interested in an unmarried Olypiam God maybe she wants to leave Hades. If she and her new lover can convince Zeus to free from the underworld she can spend more time at the surface and with Demeter. Happily, she says agree and she will leave her alone and privacy. And disappear with a happy smile.

Persephone only thinks with her mother gone is easier to invite Hades to the surface. Hermes says he doesn’t want Demeter to ask him to count her it annoying. Persephone asks if he wants to join her and Hades.

Nico is like too much information.

….

Later Persephone says cabin 12 is temporary her cabin and she claims Pollux is her son till Dionysus became a god again. Nico asks if Hades knows, Persephone is like I will talk to him later.

Persephone insists on co-design cabin 13 much to Nico's dismay. His Stepmother says she will spend her summers here other than teaching Dionysus to control his power to teach children gardening and Nico proper Shadow and skeleton control.

Hermes thinks it was a mistake to allow Phersophone here when he remembers her fondness of skeletons and darkness(and Hades, Hades often sneak to Persephone when Demeter is not around).

Hermes tells Nico his theory that he has a new godly brother or sister next year

At this moment Dionysus asks what there are talking about and why having a new sibling has to wait till next year.

Hermes like shit how I teach Dionysus how Baby comes to be. Didn’t Aphrodite teach him in his young?

Dionysus laughed and say he already knows who the baby comes into the world.

Hermes is glad, till Dionysus asks why Persephone asks him to join. Isn’t the ritual not only for two people, why Persephone asks him to joint and to joint what. Can he join too? When he can’t joint can he watch? Great-grandmother Aphrodite says is the biggest show someone can perform.

Hermes dislike Persephone talking like that when a kid is nearby. And Aphrodite says it a show to Dionysus. He must give Dionysus the talk and he must ask someone to give Dionysus the talk for his female form too. He definitive needs a drink for himself. It has been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an outline. I am not sure if I write this into a story. I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Maybe I post a chapter 3 outline when Persephone (and Hades) first day at the camp and Nico become Dionysus babysitter. Hermes gets summon by Zeus because didn’t like Hermes acts like Dionysus's father and not correcting Dionysus (now Zagreus) says Papa to him and reminds him he is not Dionysus's real father. Persephone and Hades suspect Dionysus is the rebirth of Zagreus their first son who dies. 
> 
> Hermes von Olympia (Hermes and the Infant Dionysus)  
> Skulptur von Praxiteles  
> originally Idea was to de-age Dionysus into an infant but then write a short is a fic when Hermes drops by and lets the camp and another god/Goddess Babysit Baby Dionysus when he is busy with work and every evening Hermes asks Dionysus how was day and spend the next few days searching a new Babysitter. And Infant Dionysus is like a new Babysitter for a day spend time with Papa till the next Babysitter is found. Strangely Hades and Persephone like Babysit Dionysus because in Dionysus first life Hades and Persephone was Dionysus parent. Nico must play the big brother for a child that can kill you with ease. Zeus feels that Hermes steal his son from him when Dionysus refuses to call Zeus father. He begins to call Persephone's mother and Hades' second papa or dad. Nico is called big brother and Hermes his Papa. the camp becomes a playground for the god until Chiron kicks them out because the poor Demigod didn't have to live under the nose of gods.  
> When Dionysus gets older a few friends from the past a few minor gods and goddesses and a few immortal demigods join Dionysus on a mission to find the necklace of Harmonia. his grandmother's necklace and meet his mortal family who was gods, his follower, and part immortal. and friendly monster and bad monster. Percy gets to know a few half-siblings who absolutely like oops I forgot Poseidon is your father. But in ca. 70 years is a meeting of all children of Poseidon you can come if you want. Or you killed my mother who was a monster and she reforms in Tartarus or Poseidon cabin get filled with children of Poseidon and Percy is the only one mortal. The others are gods or immortal demigods. (that will happen before Chiron kick the god out for a while)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an outline. I am not sure if I write this into a story. I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> Maybe I post a chapter 2 outline, where Hermes explains Dionysus Greek god are real, he is a demigod and he is a son of Zeus. Dionysus knows greek gods are real his grandmother is a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and goddess of harmony. he knows he is a demigod because Hermes is his father.  
> The camper learns that Dionysus is sometimes a female sometime a male. And for a demigod, he is a little too powerful. (Driving all camper insane, drunk or overgrown fruit to much so nobody can get past an area by accident and that why Hermes is at the camp to make sure Dionysus didn’t kill someone on accident)


End file.
